Hell's True Angel
by TheFangirlOfDoom
Summary: When Nico happens to come across an unknowing demigod while looking for a pendent belonging to his mother, he takes it upon himself to escort her back to Will their troubles along the way bring them closer, or pull them farther apart? NicoxOC


**Hell's True Angel**

The last time that Nico Di Angelo was in Bar Harbour, Maine, was when he was only 10 years old and attending Westover Hall military school with his sister Bianca. That was where Grover had found them, and where the hunters had saved their lives from that beast that had attacked them. It was also one of the last places he saw his sister... alive, that is.

Nico had promised himself he'd never go back there. Because of all the memories of his sister that place held. When they were attending that school, they actually felt like normal kids for a while. Some of the best memories of his sister were in that school and it pained him to think about it. But he knew he had to go back there. It was _for_ his sister that he had to get back.

Nico, being the son of the god of the dead, Hades, had summoned his sister about a week ago. That's when she told him about the pendent. It was their mother's. Bianca had hidden it in her dorm room at the school for safe keeping. It was the only thing that was left of their mother Maria. She asked him to travel back to Maine and find it. She wanted Nico to have it, to help remember their mother. At first Nico protested, but it was for his sister, so he had to. That's how he ended up secretly sneaking around his old bordering school, looking through girls dormitory windows until he found the one his sister used to occupy.

"Woh... Woh, woooh!" Nico yelled as he lost his balance and fell to the ground from the small ledge he had been standing on to see in to the dorm room.

"Damn it! That wasn't Bianca's room either!" he said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "You'd think it would be easier to find..." he mumbled to himself as he tried to see through the next window. "This is getting ridiculous! I can't believe I let her talk me into this! What happens if I'm looking through a window and see..." he lost his train of thought as he paired into the room.

"Finally!". He screamed in relief as he realized he was looking into Bianca's old room. Then, he realized he had screamed it out a little too loudly and looked around to see if anyone was outside to hear him. Thankfully, he was alone.

It was early October, and the air was crisp. It was around dinner time and all the students were in the dining hall. The room was empty so Nico pulled himself up onto the window sill and pried the window open. He climbed in, slowly placing his boots on the floor, as to not make any noise. All he needed was someone coming up here and finding him. He quietly made his way over to the bed.

"Now..." he thought out loud. Nico had a habit of talking to himself. He looked at the old style metal bed and then looked at the four bed posts. He reached for the one on the far left and started to unscrew the white knob that capped the metal post. Then, sure enough, there was a silver pendent hung from a screw that stuck through to the inside of the hollow bed post. He picked it up slowly; as if afraid it might shatter like glass. Nico held it in his hand and examined it carefully. It was a silver chain with a small silver heart hanging from it.

Nico closed his fingers around it, and put it in the pocket of his aviator's jacket. He was about to climb back out the window when he heard a noise so loud it shook the whole building. It sounded like a roar but, kind of like a yell. One thing was for sure, it wasn't human.

Nico ran out of the room and into the hallway. _Oh gods, what am I doing? Someone's going to see me!_ He thought to himself. That's when he heard the screaming._ You're an idiot, you know. You'll get caught if you go to save them._ But he wasn't going to listen to himself. It was definitely a monster, and it was probably Nico's fault it was there. The lest he could do was save their lives.

He started to run in the direction of the screams. They were coming from the dining hall. Nico unsheathed his black Stygian Iron sword. He could still remember the layout of the school after all those years. _How are you going to get yourself out of this one, dumbass!_ He thought as he rounded the corner to the cafeteria.

It was hell. And that was saying something, because Nico had actually seen hell. There were students running around, screaming and crying. Hiding under tables and chairs. Teachers were panic stricken. In the center of the room there were three, eight foot tall Laistrygonian giants.

Nico stopped dead in his tracks. _What the hell are three Laistrygonian's doing here?_ Nico thought._ Great, this day just keeps getting better._ One of the giants picked up a cafeteria table and flung it through the large window in the lunchroom. Glass went everywhere. _Come on Nico! Do something! Don't just stand there like an idiot!_ He screamed in his head. Finally he got his feet to move, and charged at the giant closest to him. Nico knew he was no match for the three of them. He knew he could barely take on one. They were twice his size. Nico ran his sword through the calf of the giant. It wailed in pain.

"Get out of here!" he yelled to the panicking students. "It's not safe!" He knew they couldn't see the actual Laistrygonian, and he wondered what they were seeing. He was jerked out of his thought by the giant swatting him aside. It had been a while since he was in a fight and boy was he rusty. He landed in a rush of pain, the back of his head cracking off the cold marble floor. His sword clattered to the ground about a foot away from him. Nico tried to stand, but staggered backward falling in a pile of broken glass. His vision blurred. Then he heard three loud bangs. Like firecrackers, or, gunshots? Nico took a minute to regain his composer. When he opened his eyes, he saw the three Laistrygonian, with holes in their foreheads. He blinked, not believing what he was seeing. The giants started to disintegrate, turning to dust.

_What the hell?_ Nico thought. _How?_ He struggled to his feet. Most of the students had cleared out of the room. Then, his eyes focused on a girl, standing in front of where the giants had just been. She was holding something. It was pointed toward the dust piles. Nico strained to see what it was she was holding. A revolver.

She slowly lowered the gun. Noticing Nico, she rushed over to him.

"Are you hurt?" she asked. Nico shook his head, embarrassed that he was beaten so easily, but then winced in pain. "You definitely have a concussion. We're going to have to get you to a hospital".

Nico looked at her. "You could see that?" he asked in amazement.

"Well of course I could! It's kinda hard to miss a ten foot tall giant." she said, matter-oh-factly.

"That gun," Nico said pointing toward the revolver in her hand. "let me see the bullets"

"Why?"

"Just do it. Now." Nico said. She pulled out a bullet from the chamber and handed it to Nico. "I thought so,"he said looking at the bullet "celestial bronze." She looked at him. "what?" She asked, confused.

Nico looked into her eyes "You're a halfblood".

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

So i wrote this a while ago, like right after i finished the books and that was a few years ago now but i decided to post it anyway. If you like, I will write more XD R&R


End file.
